


Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Gang AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Graphic Violence, non graphic description of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: Chanyeol thinks it's love at first sight when he sees a blonde guy in an all pastel outfit at the club one night. What he didn't realize was that the blonde was going to impact his life in more ways than one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, side sekai - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I thought it was perfect for Chanbaek, so I thought I would try my hand at writing this pair!! I hope you enjoy :)

Running a mafia is fucking tough, to say the least. Chanyeol is beyond surprised that he hasn’t had a stroke yet from how much being a leader stresses him out sometimes. Of course, the day he took the position he knew this would be anything but peaches and cream, but, god damn, some days Chanyeol would rather bash his skull into his desk than deal with another person fucking up their job. The money is worth it, though. 

“You need to get out,” Sehun announces. Chanyeol’s right hand man is standing in front of his desk, arms crossed with his usual bored looking expression on his face currently morphed into genuine worry.

“I went out last weekend,” protests Chanyeol, rubbing a hand over his face. While his mafia runs 24/7, he still allows himself some down time every once and in a while. Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin all help pitch in running the place when Chanyeol needs a serious break or he’s out of the country.

“That was just for dinner with you, me, Soo hyung, and Jongin. I’m talking out out. Like going to the club and getting shit faced drunk kind of out. Or maybe getting even a little high. Who knows?” It’s always Sehun who suggests going out. Chanyeol shouldn’t find it surprising at all.

“Drinking, yes. Drugs? No.” It’s kind of ironic that his mafia runs an illegal drug trade, but Chanyeol refuses to touch any of the stuff. Sure, he’s smoked weed before and still does once in a blue moon, but he has never done anything harder than that.

“You’re no fun,” scoffs Sehun with a playful smile. “But what do you say? You’ve been really stressed lately. We can go out, have some fun, get some drinks. Maybe you can even find a hottie to take home. I know it’s been forever since you got laid.”

“Sehun,” Chanyeol says in a warning. He hates how the younger is right. It has been forever since he’s gotten laid. Consider it being a curse of being so busy running a mafia. “Fine, fine, okay. Let’s just see how the rest of this week goes, alright?”

“I’ll make sure everything runs smoothly. I’m not letting this go. It looks like you’re about to explode from stress.” Sehun might enjoy pressing his buttons, but he cares so much for Chanyeol. He hates seeing the older with exhausted eyes and a frown that seems like it’s now permanent. He just wants Chanyeol to let out some frustration and loosen up, even if it’s just for one night.

“Just go.” Chanyeol makes a shooing motion. “Go see if Jongin is back from the run to Busan. I’m sure he missed being pestered by you so much.”

“Anything for you, hyung,” says Sehun in a faux flirty voice. He exits Chanyeol’s office with a wink and an air kiss.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him but doesn’t comment. He instead looks down at all the papers he has scattered about with lists of new potential buyers. He then sighs, propping his elbows on the sheets of paper so he can place his head in his hands. Sehun is absolutely right. He needs to go out. It’s currently Tuesday. He can do this. He can survive this week and have a well deserved night out.

Turns out that the days leading up to Friday have dragged on far slower than Chanyeol would have liked. 

The rest of Tuesday was uneventful, but Wednesday they had some guy try to scam them and Thursday one of their buyers pulled out of a deal they had set up. By Thursday night Chanyeol was ready to get shit faced then and there, but Sehun persuaded him just to hold on just a little bit longer till Friday night.

On Friday, Sehun made Chanyeol sit back for the day before he actually had a stroke. He even made a comment about how they should call their doctor to check his blood pressure, but Chanyeol had brushed him off. Still, Sehun refused to let him do anything that didn’t directly require his word or help. Thankfully, by the end of the day, Sehun managed not to cause the mafia to crumble or break out in any fights with clients, suppliers, or literally any person that the mafia associates with.

Though Chanyeol is still filled to the brim with stress, it’s all thanks to Sehun that Friday was easy for him. The little shit had come up to Chanyeol and told him that as a thank you for taking over for the day, Chanyeol is to come out with him and Jongin to the bar. Sehun invited Kyungsoo to be polite, but he prefers to avoid loud, crowded spaces, so it was no surprise that the offer was turned down.

Out of the three of them, Jongin drinks little to no alcohol at all. He doesn’t like the taste of it, so the times he does drink, they taste very sweet. He keeps Chanyeol and Sehun (mostly Sehun) in line when they get black out drunk. Sehun becomes even more mischievous when intoxicated and has caused countless problems in the past. Chanyeol is pretty relaxed even when heavily drinking, but he’s not afraid to fuck somebody up when he sees something he doesn’t like like a man slipping slipping something into a girl’s drink or being a blatant creep. 

“I’m paying for drinks tonight, and by paying, I mean you are.” Sehun has a shit eating grin on his face as he holds up Chanyeol’s black credit card.

“There’s no way you took it from me.” Chanyeol gapes like a fish out of water as he grabs his imported leather wallet from his pants. He rips it open, ruffling through the multiple cards and cash.

“You always forget I’m an excellent pick pocketer.” Sehun sends him a cheeky wink, sliding the card back into his pocket.

Sehun convinced Jongin and Chanyeol to come over to his place in order to get ready. One would expect his apartment to be filled with pricey, flashy items that scream ‘in your face’ due to his high status in Chanyeol’s mafia, but it’s actually the opposite with walls colored in soothing tones while fluffy blankets and pillows are placed on the couches. Though his place isn’t the size of Chanyeol’s, it’s because he lives more in the center of the city than he does. Sehun loves to be a part of the Seoul nightlife. Multiple bars, restaurants, and shops are only a few minutes walking distance from his place.

“You use that power against literally everyone else, not on me,” groans Chanyeol as he shoves his wallet back into his pocket, knowing full well that Sehun will take care of the card.

“Oh, trust me, it’s gonna be his night to shine once again,” remarks Jongin who had been styling his hair while standing in front of Sehun’s full length mirror. 

Much like Chanyeol will not hesitate with calling out a creep or someone attempting to drug drinks, Sehun pickpockets said people and steals any cash that’s in their wallets. With that cash, he will buy rounds for whoever has joined that night. Sehun easily has enough money to pay for the drinks himself, but he always claims the alcohol tastes better when it’s bought with the stolen money. 

“You shouldn’t be worried about me,” laughs Sehun, sliding up to Jongin’s side who is still standing in front of the mirror. “Tonight, it’s Yeollie hyung’s turn to shine,” he then purrs, slinking arms around Jongin’s waist as he hugs him from behind.

“Gonna find someone to take home with you, huh?” Jongin’s eyes meet Chanyeol’s through the reflection of the mirror. He doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Sehun’s clinginess. Chanyeol knows there’s something going on between them that stretches beyond normal friendship, but it’s not his place to pry into their dynamic.

“Who knows what the night will bring.” Chanyeol shrugs, being completely honest. 

One never knows how the night will end since there are so many possibilities. A fight caused by Chanyeol or Sehun (since Jongin and Kyungsoo are the angels) could break out, causing all of them to evacuate before things got too out of hand. Chanyeol could blackout and fall into bed, either alone or with a stranger. Or simply, he ends the night feeling content after drinking just enough for that comfortable buzz to thrum through his body. The possibilities are endless, really.

“Oh, I know what tonight will bring.” Sehun grins playfully after he pulls away from Jongin. In his wake is left a hickey on the side of Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s fingers absentmindedly brushes over the mark, completely unbothered.

“Yeah, yeah, me getting shit faced drunk.” Yesterday Chanyeol was all on board to drink his stress away, but now that the time to go out has actually come, he would much rather just get a good night’s rest. He knows that as soon as he’s actually in the club he’ll think of himself as stupid for even thinking about backing out, but right now it’s a different story.

“Precisely.” Sehun picks up his phone that’s been on the charger, then using the device to look himself over once again. Sehun never has a moment where he doesn’t look perfect. It’s almost ridiculous how all he has to do is style his hair a little bit, maybe slap on some kohl eyeliner and slip on some fancy jewelry and he’s good to go. He can make any piece of clothing look lavish on him with his slim figure and broad shoulders. 

“One day your organs will shut down from all the alcohol you guys drink,” sighs Jongin. He’s done evaluating himself in the mirror and follows Sehun’s lead in picking up his own phone that was charging. Jongin always makes comments towards them about liver failure every time they plan to heavily drink. His words fall on deaf ears and are always met with remarks about how both Chanyeol and Sehun have enough money to afford organ transplants.

“Ready?” asks Sehun who, unsurprisingly, completely ignores Jongin. Sehun can’t wait to get out and always gets fussy when someone that isn’t him takes too long getting all dolled up.

“Yeah, let’s go. I’m in babysitter mode, now.” Jongin rolls his eyes, reaching for his leather jacket where his car keys are in a pocket. Though the club they are going to isn’t far from Sehun’s place via walking, it’s far easier to transport two drunken men in a car rather than lugging them back on foot or subjecting an innocent cab driver to their drunken antics.

“‘Bout time.” Sehun makes a bee line out of his room and towards the front door. Jongin follows with a shake of his head, making Chanyeol bring up the rear. 

Jongin drives them over to their preferred club called White Noise. The public thinks of it as an ordinary club, but deep in the basement runs illegal weapon trading. White Noise is sort of a safe spot for people like Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo since the people who run the place can’t snitch on them unless they want to be ratted out themselves. Plus, Chanyeol has also done business with the owners, so they are on mutual terms so to speak.

Once Jongin parks his Audi, they all slip out, heading straight to the front entrance. People waiting outside whine and groan at the cut off, but the three of them remain silent as the bouncer, Jaehyun, gives them one look and immediately grants them entrance. 

Inside, it’s all booming bass and flashing lights. It’s overwhelming if it’s your first time entering, but by now, the three are immune to the thundering music. They make their way to the private booth that is reserved for Phoenix’s leader and his guests. It’s secluded, tucked away from wandering eyes. They tend to share their first few drinks in the privacy of the booth before heading out to the dance floor or sit amongst the other patrons at the bar. 

“Be back in a sec.” Before Chanyeol and Jongin even have a chance to settle down, Sehun is off to order the first of many, many, many rounds of shots. 

When Sehun returns, they each slam the shots back like they’re water. Well, except for Jongin who always grimaces when the alcohol burns his throat. A few minutes later, food is brought to their table which Sehun had also ordered when he was at the bar. 

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time, hyung,” Sehun comments a few minutes later. Now, they have each ordered their own separate drinks. Sehun has whisky on the rocks, Chanyeol has rum and coke, and Jongin is sipping his peach margarita. It didn’t take long for the appetizers that Sehun bought to be devoured, so all that’s left are empty plates.

“I just need a few more drinks in me to let loose,” admits Chanyeol, absentmindedly swirling his drink. “I’m still pretty tense from this entire week.”

“That’s why we're here! Drink up!” Sehun urges while motioning to the drink in Chanyeol’s hand. The older grins, deciding to chug the rest of his drink like it’s nothing. Sehun cheers when Chanyeol slams the glass down in completion. 

From there, Chanyeol guzzles down drinks like he’s been deprived of water for days. Sehun is emptying glass after glass just like his boss, which comes as a comfort to him. He doesn’t like to be the only one shit faced drunk. Deep down he feels bad for Jongin and Kyungsoo who are always the ones who have to care for their asses the most, but they wouldn’t willingly come out if they were bothered that much by them.

“Sehunnie, stop it. We’re in public,” Jongin groans in exasperation. He removes Sehun’s hand from where Chanyeol is sure it’s placed on a sensitive part of Jongin’s body. The more Sehun drinks, the touchier he becomes. What Chanyeol should actually be saying is hornier instead of touchier since his horniness is what leads to the touching.

“No one can see us here,” whines Sehun in a breathy tone against Jongin’s neck. Chanyeol can see the other instantly freeze up when the younger’s breath fans across his skin. “Come on, Nini.”

“Oh my god, get your hand away from my zipper. You are impossible!” Jongin yanks Sehun’s wandering hand away from his crotch area. Chanyeol can’t help but to laugh at Jongin’s mortified face. 

“Let’s go dancing, then,” Sehun slurs out. He’s fully leaning on Jongin, now. When Chanyeol meets Jongin’s eyes, the latter shakes his head fondly. 

Jongin cares a lot for Sehun, Chanyeol is certain of that one. He secretly hopes the two are an exclusive item since, as far as he can remember, Chanyeol is the only one who leaves clubs and bars with some stranger. Still, if they haven’t publicly announced that they are dating, Chanyeol won’t ask. If they’re happy, he’s happy.

“I know you’re gonna stumble over your own feet, but alright.” Jongin hauls up Sehun who now has the brightest smile on his face since Jongin agreed. Jongin then glances over at Chanyeol sitting alone in the booth. “Text me if you find someone to go home with.” With a wink, Jongin is off with a stumbling Sehun.

Alone, Chanyeol takes a second to absorb everything. By now, he’s reached the level where his head feels fuzzy and his body is warm. He’s sure that when he stands up he’ll be a little unsteady, but for right now, he stays put. Without the distraction of Jongin’s and Sehun’s chatter, he’s able to focus on the thumping music and the sounds of people’s conversations blending together. 

It’s nice to be surrounded by the loudness of the place. His private office and his house are much too quiet, and that’s where the bad thoughts form and latch on tight inside his mind. After this nightmarish week, all the sounds and flashing lights fill up Chanyeol’s head, forcing his worrisome thoughts to the curb. He sits back for a few minutes, attentively listening to the energetic remixes of popular songs to block out any and all thoughts about his line of work.

After finishing his current drink (whatever number it is,) he scoots over to the edge of the cushioned booth. When he stands up, as predicted, his vision swims for a second and he feels like he’s standing on swaying ground. He shakes it off, quickly collecting himself so he can make his move over to the bar. He’s lucky enough to spot an empty seat that can give him a wide view of the dancefloor.

As he passes, he catches sight of Jongin. He went with a sparkly shirt for tonight’s outing and the lights are glittering off it, making him stand out. He doesn’t even blink an eye when he sees Sehun grinding against Jongin like his life depends on it. Jongin seems to be enjoying it as much as Sehun is, though. Deep down, Chanyeol feels a twinge of jealousy watching them. They always have each other while he has to resort to searching for worthy strangers to satisfy him.

He removes his gaze from the pair, finally making his way to the bar before anyone can snatch the empty seat. From where he’s now sitting, he can’t see Jongin and Sehun, but he’s sure they are still stuck to each other like glue. 

“What can I get for you?” purrs a familiar voice from behind him, breaking Chanyeol from his thoughts.

“Hello, Rosé,” says Chanyeol when he turns around to face the bartender.

“Oh, hello!” Rosé appears startled when Chanyeol shows his face like she wasn’t expecting him by which she does follow up with, “I apologize, I didn’t realize that it was you.”

Rosé is a very nice, and very pretty girl. She’s three years younger than Jongin and Sehun, which, by nature, makes Chanyeol protective of her. The thing is, she doesn’t need anyone to watch out for her. She’s the daughter of the owner of White Noise, thus she has been involved in the crime world since birth. If anything, people need to watch out for themselves when it comes to her. Everyone who works at White Noise, whether it be as a bartender, security, or waitstaff, is well aware of what goes on in the lower level and is a part of it.

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol laughs it off. 

“Whatcha up to?” Rosé asks casually. She leans against the counter, brushing back her blonde waist length hair as she does so. Her chest sticks out due to her position, but Chanyeol doesn’t look. Rosé doesn’t mean the action in a sexual manner anyway. She knows better than to get involved with Phoenix's leader. Her action is more habitual, a method to get more tips from patrons. She doesn’t need the extra money, but no one is going to pass up the opportunity to earn easy money.

“It’s the same old same old,” answers Chanyeol with a sigh. He can’t be very straight forward with his response since there are everyday civilians around him, but it’s enough. Rosé nods her head understandably.

“Your usual?” she then asks. Though Chanyeol doesn’t come out here that much, Rosé has an incredible memory and is always ready to serve the Phoenix leader with the best service White Noise has to offer. It’s the least she can do when Chanyeol’s presence can ward off any unwanted attention from outside forces such as police if some random guy tries to assault a girl. 

“Yes, please.” At the words, Rosé straightens up so she can grab a glass and Chanyeol’s favorite bourbon whiskey. Well, it’s not his favorite since he likes the far more expensive stuff, but a club like this having such alcohol would be an eyebrow raiser. 

A few seconds later Rosé is setting the glass down right in front of Chanyeol with a polite smile. He thanks her before she gives him another grin and heads off to a waiting customer. With his drink in hand, he turns back around to observe the dance floor.

It’s always the same sights. Girls are wearing dresses that barely cover their asses or they’re wearing tops that barely cover their chests. Some girls have both parts equally looking like they’ll be exposed at any second. All across the floor, couples are engaged with grinding on each other or are lip locked in sloppy makeouts. He spies a group of girls gathered around one girl’s phone, looking like they’re in a serious discussion despite being in a crowded, noisy nightclub. A few feet away from them, a guy coolly walks up to a woman in what Chanyeol believes is an attempt to seduce.

His hand slowly brings the glass from his lips when his eyes wander a bit more over the crowd.

Dancing alone, is a guy. It’s not unusual for someone to be dancing alone, having a good time. He seems perfectly content with moving to the beat in his own little world. However, that’s not what had captured his attention. What had drawn his attention away from his drink is how the guy is dressed.

The guy has blonde hair. It looks fluffy, and it bounces as he dances. He’s wearing a pink crop top with black shorts that rival the revealing outfits of the girls around him in length. What causes Chanyeol’s eyes to bug out the most in astonishment is the black fishnets around his legs, the band settling around his flat stomach.

Chanyeol thinks he can safely say that no one has memorized him the way this guy has. He has to be a new club goer since there’s no way Chanyeol had missed someone as beautiful as him in his thorough observations every time he comes to White Noise. He can’t take his eyes off the guy, even when a girl approaches him and must have asked if she can dance with him since she then starts to grind on him. He only averts his eyes when Rosé startles him.

“Need a refill?” Chanyeol abruptly turns around after taking another eyeful of the stranger. He thinks her coming is perfect timing. Since she works here, Rosé must have a good idea of who frequent customers are and at least some background information on them. Drunk people love to tell the world about their troubles and tales.

“I have a quick question for you,” he says instead.

“Alright, shoot.” Rosé places her elbows on the counter, placing her head in her hands as she waits for Chanyeol to speak.

“Do you happen to know who that guy is?” Chanyeol turns around, eyes automatically shooting to the area where the stranger was last dancing. His jaw drops in surprise when he sees that the girl he had just been with is replaced with a man. This time, the attractive stranger is grinding up on the other guy. 

“Who?” Rosé sounds confused since all Chanyeol is doing now is staring into the crowd. Her eyes flicker to all the male faces she can see, a small frown spreading on her red lipstick painted lips as she tries to figure out who ‘that guy’ is.

“Him. The one in the crop top with the fishnets.” Chanyeol jerks his head in the direction of him, expression now schooled into nonchalance after the shock his eyes received.

“Oh! I’ve seen him a few times before,” she admits when she finally locates him. “I don’t know his name, sorry. I saw him here for the first time a few weeks ago. He drew quite the crowd in with his dancing.” She giggles a bit, remembering how at one time there was a circle around the guy as he danced. He seemed to transfix a number of people.

“You think you can get any information on him?” Chanyeol asks, trying his best to sound casual as he turns back to face her. However, Rosé can see through him as if he were made of glass for she smiles knowingly. 

“Sounds like he’s captured another admirer,” she teases. 

“Rosé,” groans Chanyeol warningly. 

“I’ll see what I can find,” she promises. “So, refill?” She laughs again when Chanyeol silently offers his glass back to her. She takes it, going to grab the whiskey bottle.

This time, instead of slamming it back, Chanyeol nurses this glass of whiskey. He continues to stealthily watch the pastel shirted guy. Even though he’s probably as many drinks in as Sehun, he’s nowhere as fucked up as he is. Sure, he feels like his body is moving slower and his steps were a little out of line, but he can handle himself perfectly fine. He’s aware enough of his surroundings, and right now, he’s well aware of this devilishly handsome stranger. 

Chanyeol almost freezes in place when he sees the guy suddenly walk off the dance floor. He panics, thinking that in his intoxicated state that he wasn’t being as slick as he thought he was in watching him since he’s heading in his direction. However, he swerves off to the side. Chanyeol follows him out of the edge of his vision and spots a head of blonde plop down at the bar a few seats down.

Chanyeol weighs his options. He could very easily now approach the stranger and buy him a drink and maybe chat a bit before Chanyeol offers if he wants to move to someplace else. Or, since Rosé has said she’s seen him a few times, that means he must be somewhat of a regular. If he continues to frequent here, he can watch him more before finally deciding to walk up to him. 

After some thinking, Chanyeol favors holding off on talking to the guy since he fears he won’t capture his attention as much when he’s already had so much to drink. Being sober, or at least two drinks in, will be easier when talking to this mystery guy since he would be able to form responses clearly. When he talks to him, he’s not going to fuck it up and let him go.

“My, my, he really is a cutie,” Rosé whispers slowly when she wanders back over Chanyeol’s way. “Usually, Jennie, Jisoo, or Lisa get to him first, but I guess it was my lucky night to tend to him. He’s got very pretty lips. Very, very kissable and also covered in gloss.”

“What did he order?” wonders Chanyeol, deliberately pushing aside her words. If he dwells on what Rosé just said, his drunken self will toss caution to the wind and walk straight up to him now.

“Sex on the beach. Doesn’t surprise me, though. He looks like he drinks the fruity, sweet stuff like Jongin oppa does,” she says with a teasing tone.

“Give him another. Put it on my card,” Chanyeol says automatically, not even thinking about it. 

“The one that Sehun oppa has?” she laughs, to which Chanyeol glares at her. 

“Yes, that one. Don’t tell him I was the one who ordered it, though.”

“Oh, acting mysterious, huh?” Rosé looks delighted at the request. “Right on it!” With that, she bounces away to make the drink.

Chanyeol relaxes his shoulders when she’s out of sight. It’s hard for him to resist glancing over at the beautiful stranger that’s just feet away. He can’t keep staring at him or else it will be too obvious and creepy. Instead, he pulls out his phone to catch up on the limited social media that he uses.

“He was very flattered.” Rosé stands in front of him, causing Chanyeol to glance up from his phone. “I even got his name for you. It’s Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tests the name, murmuring it low enough for only him to hear. “Thank you so much,” he then thanks her, satisfied with knowing the stranger's name. He’ll keep that stored away in his memory.

“Good luck.” She winks at him then leaves him alone after asking if he’s alright for now.

Chanyeol keeps a sly eye on Baekhyun. He can see the man sipping his drink. Upon closer observation, it seems like his nails are painted a vibrant pink. His slim and dainty fingers are adorned with a few rings as well. Chanyeol can’t help but to think how they would look wrapped around his-

“There you are!” 

If Chanyeol wasn’t a hardened crime boss, he would have jumped out of his skin at the abrupt voice that sounds right by his ear. Chanyeol blinks, all 18+ thoughts and visions vanishing as he turns his attention to Jongin.

“Everything alright?” asks Chanyeol, sitting up straight. Sehun is leaning against Jongin, a dopey smile on his face. They’re both covered in sweat from all the dancing they had done.

“Everything’s fine, hyung,” Jongin assures him. “Sehun’s getting tired, so we wanna head out. You wanna stay? I can call someone to come pick you if you want to.”

Chanyeol ponders for a minute. As much as he wants to spy on Baekhyun, he had already decided that he wasn’t going to make a move. Plus, after seeing the gorgeous male, he doesn’t think any other stranger in this place would even be as remotely attractive enough to sleep with, even if it’s just for a one night stand.

“Yeah, I’ve had about enough,” Chanyeol announces. “Let me finish this and say goodnight to Rośe then I’ll meet you at the car. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that works. C’mon, Hunnie.” Chanyeol watches as poor Jongin has to help Sehun walk, steering him through the throngs of people so he doesn’t knock into anyone by accident. Nothing is more annoying when someone wants to start an argument over being accidentally bumped into and spilling their drink.

Next time Rośe glances his way out of habit, he waves her over. 

“I need you to do me a favor,” he starts off. He has to resist glancing at Baekhyun who is still sitting a few feet away. Last time he took a peek, some girl was flirting with him. He took a sip of his drink and blamed the burn he felt on the alcohol and not the jealously he was stupid enough to feel over a literal stranger. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” She leans in closer, eyes lit up in curiosity. 

“Message me next time you see him.” He doesn’t need to verbalize out loud who he means. “I want to talk to him, but tonight’s not a good night. I don’t care what day or what time you see him, just message me.” Chanyeol thinks he should be embarrassed by how determined he is to talk to this guy, but he can’t even care. This is the most interested he’s even been in someone in what seems like ages.

“You got it!”

“Thanks, Rośe.” He tips back what little left he has in his glass, setting it down before standing up.

“Leaving?” Rośe wonders, already reaching for the glass to clean.

“Yup, Jongin’s waiting in the car for me. He and Sehun are probably making out, though, so I’m sure he isn’t impatient.” Rośe busts out laughing at that one. She’s known the two long enough to also realize that there’s something more between them than friendship. 

“Good night. Tell Jongin and Sehun oppa I said hi.”

“Will do, good night.”

Chanyeol allows himself one last peek at Baekhyun before he slips away from the bar. To his horror, Baekhyun casually looks over in his direction. Their eyes meet and Chanyeol freezes when they do so. Baekhyun, seeming to catch onto his effect on Chanyeol, winks at him. Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open as he watches the male finish the rest of his drink before making his way back onto the dancefloor without a glance back.

In a daze, Chanyeol walks back to Jongin’s Audi, where he indeed catches the two making out. However, before Jongin even makes it back to Chanyeol’s place, Sehun is passed out in the passenger side seat. He can handle his liquor very well, but he crashes and burns if he settles down. 

Chanyeol profusely thanks Jongin for driving and supervising. He wishes him a good night and a mention to look after Sehun who will throw a fit if he doesn’t have his hangover cure foods the following morning. Jongin assures him that he already has everything Sehun would want. Once he makes sure Chanyeol is safely inside his house, Jongin leaves for his where he’ll lug the deadweight that is Oh Sehun into his bed.

That night, Chanyeol is restless as his mind is plagued with flashes of smooth skin, bouncy hair, slim, ring adorned fingers, and fishnets. 

Next week, he receives a text from Rośe telling him that Baekhyun is back at the club. Thankfully, Sehun didn’t force Chanyeol to go out again, so Chanyeol had just been relaxing at home. However, once he reads the sentence ‘ur man is here’ he doesn’t hesitate to get ready.

In a flash, he’s on his way to White Noise with his perfectly styled hair, an outfit that screams ‘I’m filthy rich!’, and wearing his expensive cologne that smells so good that it almost had Sehun seduced (much to Jongin’s displeasure). 

Like last time, Jaehyun lets him in without hesitation. Chanyeol walks in like he owes the place, as he always does. His eyes immediately search the dance floor for Baekhyun where he does end up finding him on the dancefloor just like last time. Knowing he needs a few drinks in him to loosen up, Chanyeol takes up a seat at the bar.

“Saw you coming in,” explains Rośe when she sets down a glass of whiskey in front of Chanyeol.

“Thank you, and thanks for the text.” Chanyeol savors the taste of the alcohol. With a few more glasses, he will feel good enough to shoot his shot at Baekhyun. 

“I always follow through with my favors. Have fun tonight!” She skips off to leave Chanyeol alone. He sips the whiskey, internally planning how he’s going to approach the guy.

Another glass later, and out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol spots Baekhyun sitting down. It seems like the stars have aligned for Chanyeol tonight because he sits right next to Chanyeol. Jennie spots the new person at the bar before Rośe and comes over to tend to him.

“May I buy you a drink?” Chanyeol cuts in before Baekhyun even has a chance to give his order to Jennie. Surprised, Baekhyun turns to look at him, but then his eyes widen as if in recognition.

“I saw you last week.” Thankfully, Baekhyun doesn’t appear to be uncomfortable. This time he’s wearing a baby blue shirt with white shorts. Instead of pink nails, they’re now a sky blue with what looks like clouds painted on them.

“I frequent here often,” says Chanyeol smoothly. “So, drink?” 

“Well, if you’re offering, sure,” giggles Baekhyun.

Baekhyun orders a sex on the beach and Chanyeol adds another glass of whiskey to his tab. Jennie gives him a brief glance as she turns around to make their drinks. He’s sure that Rośe already gossiped to her, Jisoo, and Lisa about him having a fancy towards one of their patrons. If they were anything like Jongin or Sehun he would be relentlessly teased, but he knows the girls won’t say a thing about this.

“So, what’s your name?” Chanyeol asks casually, just to make a light conversation when the drinks are placed in front of them. Baekhyun takes a sip, humming happily before responding.

“Baekhyun. What’s your name?”

“Minhyung.” For obvious reasons, Chanyeol uses a fake name when he is out in public amongst average civilians.

“Nice to meet you!” Baekhyun takes another sip of his drink. “So, you say you frequent here often, but last week was the first time I saw you. I think I would remember seeing someone as handsome as yourself if you come here as much as you said.” Baekhyun’s tone radiates flirtatiousness and his grin is sweet.

Chanyeol almost decides to say ‘fuck it’ then and there and straight up ask him if he wants to go somewhere private if Baekhyun was being this bold, but he holds himself back. He is thrilled that Baekhyun also has an attraction to him, but Chanyeol is a gentleman. Okay, maybe calling him a gentleman when he runs an illegal organization isn’t the best use of terms, but he and his people only harm those who deserve it.

“My one friend had a sudden interest to check out all the other bars. A change of scenery.” In a sense, he isn’t lying. Sehun becomes bored easily, thus he likes to explore the dozens of clubs that are within the city. However, since they associate with White Noise when it comes to the crime world, they always wind up back here like it’s home.

“I just found out about this bar through a friend.” Another long sip. “Came for the ambiance, stayed for the food. It’s surprisingly really good here.”

“I agree,” says Chanyeol. He wants to scratch his head a bit at how the conversation went from Baekhyun flirting to complimenting the place’s food, but he’ll roll with it. It’s all just casual conversation.

They both loosen up after that. After Baekhyun mentioned about liking the food, Chanyeol orders another few drinks along with some pretzel bites. They share the appetizer while continuing to sip their drinks.

Being this close, Chanyeol is even more taken away by his appearance. Baekhyun’s skin is flawless and little moles are freckled here and there. His pink lips are plumped and glossy like Rośe described them last time. The cutest thing Chanyeol has possibly ever seen is the mole that he discovers is right above his lip on the right side.

While Chanyeol just wanted to butter Baekhyun up with small chit chat in order to gradually seduce him, he finds out he genuinely enjoys talking to the other. He listens intently to Baekhyun as he describes why he can’t drink straight hard liquor anymore and how he got his corgi Mongryong, which is because of the night he drank way too much hard liquor. Chanyeol laughs at the story, enjoying the playful air the two have going on.

Nothing could prepare Chanyeol, though, when Baekhyun finishes his drink and his whole demeanor changes at the flip of a switch. His bright smile turns into a sly smirk. His eyes look like they hold fire in them as he stares intently at Chanyeol.

“Wanna dance?”

Chanyeol doesn’t need to be asked twice before he’s guiding Baekhyun to the dance floor. The song is fast, energetic, and the lights are bright and flashy around them. With the glasses of whiskey he’s had, Chanyeol can now feel the alcohol running through his veins when he starts moving. 

Baekhyun wastes no time in grinding up on Chanyeol, leaving Chanyeol powerless against him. It drives Chanyeol insane at how his huge hands grip around Baekhun’s plush hips. It doesn’t seem to hurt Baekhyun, instead, it seems to spur him on. With how long it’s been since Chanyeol had gotten any kind of action, it’s pitiful at how easily it’s taking for him to get hard.

He can’t help himself when he pulls Baekhyun into a kiss. It’s bruising and desperate. Baekhyun’s mouth tastes sweet from the peach schnapps and somehow that intoxicates Chanyeol further. He pants when they break apart. Baekhyun grins at him. Chanyeol is sure that Baekhyun’s lips are slick with spit now instead of his lip gloss. 

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Baekhyun teases. He pushes his hips against Chanyeol’s, purposely waiting for a reaction. Chanyeol groans deep in his throat.

“And you seem to be a little shit,” breathes back Chanyeol. He grabs Baekhyun by the back of his neck for another filthy kiss. Baekhyun continues to roll his lips, causing Chanyeol to moan into his mouth.

“Being a little shit is my full time job.” Baekhyun winks at him.

“You wanna finish this elsewhere?” Chanyeol drops the question. It’s the moment he’s been waiting for. Baekhyun fakes contemplating until he agrees.

“I only live a few minutes away by taxi.”

“Perfect.”

They both head off the dancefloor before leaving White Noise entirely. Since it’s a Friday night, a ton of taxis are out ready to take partying people and drunks back home. It takes less than two minutes for Baekhyun to hail a taxi. They have the decency to not almost fuck in the backseat, but it’s hard when Baekhyun trails teasing fingers over Chanyeol’s thigh.

In what feels like forever for Chanyeol’s horny brain, they pull up to an apartment complex. Baekhyun pays and they both slur out thank yous to the driver. They bolt inside of the building, Chanyeol blindly following Baekhyun to the elevators. 

Baekhyun can barely punch in the button for his floor before he’s being pressed up against the wall of the, thankfully empty, elevator. Instead of going for his lips again, Chanyeol this time focuses on his neck. He peppers a few kisses that have Baekhyun whimpering. At one particularly loud whimper, Chanyeol decides to suck on the flesh. Baekhyun desperately grinds against him.

“He-ere. Ah- we’re here.” Baekhyun can barely make out the words when he notices that they reached his floor. He almost has to push Chanyeol off him because it seems like the guy can only focus on his neck. Much to Chanyeol’s dismay, but also thrill, they step out of the elevator and into the empty hallway. In just a few more minutes they’ll be in bed.

When Baekhyun unlocks his apartment, they’re immediately met with a bundle of fur rushing at them. Any other day Chanyeol would be ecstatic to meet a dog (his allergies be damned), but right now all he can think about is stripping Baekhyun down.

“Mongryong, I love you, but right now I’m busy.” Despite how horny the two are, they spare a few pets to the corgi. Happy with the little bit of attention, the dog runs off. Making his escape, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s wrist to drag him into his bedroom. The door is slammed shut and locked behind them.

Chanyeol stares up at the ceiling, pants heavy and his heartbeat erratic. Besides him, Baekhyun’s breaths are equally heavy. They’re both covered in sweat. After round one, Baekhyun wasn’t satisfied enough, and thus another round happened. Now, Chanyeol feels boneless from the mind-blowing sex he just had. He knew the guy would be a great fuck the first time he laid eyes on him, and he was more than right.

Chanyeol figures he should make his way out of the apartment. He had his fun and got what he wanted. Baekhyun is pretty and all, but he can’t have an actual relationship no matter how badly Chanyeol wishes. With his occupation, it’s deadly for someone who isn’t involved to be intertwined in it. One night stands are zero strings attached. 

Plus, he’s sure he can avoid the guy long enough until Baekhyun forgets they even had sex. He doesn’t want to assume anything, but with the amount of men and women he witnessed flirting with him, he assumes Baekhyun can hook, line, and sink anyone he wants. It will be easy enough to fight off Sehun’s attempts to drag him out again for a little while, and when he eventually is forced out, he can direct Sehun’s attention to a different club. Sehun would probably think nothing of it and would just be esatic that Chanyeol seems excited to go out. Easy.

Just as Chanyeol shifts so that he can sit up, a small hand reaches out to curl around his left wrist. 

“Stay. I’m not one of those people who kicks someone out right away. I don’t mind.” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, the complete opposite of it where he was a moaning mess just a few minutes ago. The sounds he made filled up the entire room, and the bratty remarks he made only fueled the fire that was Chanyeol’s lust. He thinks he should apologize for the bruise marks on his hips, but he has a feeling Baekhyun was more than happy to receive them.

Chanyeol knows staying is a bad idea. Every single time he’s had a one night stand, he’s made his escape right away. As soon as he leaves the person’s place, they’re out of sight out of mind. He doesn’t think about them ever again. He barely even remembers the person’s name by time they’re done fucking, and any number he’s given incase he wants to hook up again or go on an actual date is deleted or the piece of paper is thrown into the closest trash can on the street.

However, something about Baekhyun feels different. Chanyeol secretly wishes he wasn’t leading the life he currently is because Baekhyun seems so nice. Sure, he was feisty in bed, but he seemed so genuine when they were talking at the bar. It wouldn’t hurt Chanyeol to try and win his heart over if he was just an average guy, but with all the blood on his hands, the sleepy male curled up in bed right next to him doesn’t deserve any of the pain that could come his way.

It would hurt if he actually got involved with Baekhyun, but it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little bit of extra time with him, even if it’s just sleeping, or by possibly having another round of sex. Chanyeol definitely wouldn’t mind if the latter happened.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Chanyeol relaxes, letting out a deep sigh as he feels his muscles loosen. This feels nice. It’s a shame it’s only for one night. He had his fun, and now it’s almost over.

“Good.” Baekhyun giggles (Chanyeol’s heart flutters) and he shuffles over so that he’s pressed against Chanyeol. “So, if you’re staying, how about another round?”

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to roll over and pin Baekhyun down onto the bed again.

Chanyeol knows it’s early in the morning when his eyes blink open. After their third round, they were both tired out by then. Almost right away Baekhyun had nodded off, and Chanyeol wasn’t far behind. Baekhyun didn’t forget to say goodnight to Chanyeol before doing so. Chanyeol spent those few minutes before he gave into sleep soothing the pain in his heart. For the first time ever, Chanyeol has such an attraction to someone.

He knows that if he actually cares about Baekhyun, his safety is his number one priority. That’s why Chanyeol starts his escape of leaving Baekhyun’s apartment. He doesn’t think he’d be able to face the other in the bright, sunny morning if he offers Chanyeol breakfast and coffee like they’re real lovers. He would stay for as long as Baekhyun would allow, and he would fall deeper under his spell.

Chanyeol is used to waking up at 4 or 5 in the morning depending on what sort of business he has to deal with. He’s glad his internal clock kicked in and forced him awake while Baekhyun is still asleep. Now, the hardest part begins with him trying to leave the bed. 

Baekhyun is attached to him like a koala bear. It sends pangs through Chanyeol’s heart at how it appears that Baekhyun is a cuddler. 

Chanyeol pretends like he doesn’t need the comfort of another person’s skin against him, but he secretly craves it. He’s lucky that Jongin and Sehun love skinship and aren’t afraid to cuddle up to him. They think they’re being cheeky by ‘annoying’ him with their cuddles, but Chanyeol will never admit how much he actually enjoys it.

As carefully and slowly as possible, Chanyeol attempts to pry the grip around him away. He’s done this so many times he can’t count, so he practically masters in slipping away from one night stands. If Baekhyun wakes up and questions him, he can just say he needs to use the bathroom. If he stays in there for a bit, he can hope that Baekhyun falls back asleep so he can collect his clothes and get out.

Barely breathing, Chanyeol manages to successfully move the arm that was wrapped around him. Next, he slowly pulls his legs away since they’re tangled together. Chanyeol holds his breath when he hears a whimper, thinking he accidentally woke the other up. He exhales a silent breath of relief when he doesn’t hear Baekhyun’s voice asking him what he’s doing after a few seconds.

It takes a few more minutes before Chanyeol is fully freed. Baekhyun let out a few more whimpers and yelps, which Chanyeol thought sounded like puppy noises, but remained asleep through the entire process. Somehow Chanyeol finds another way to find Baekhyun the cutest person on the planet.

Chanyeol is secretly relieved that they undressed fully in Baekhyun’s bedroom. It’s easier to search for his clothes in one location instead of trying to follow a clothing trail to the front door. He shuffles along the carpet, being careful to not bump into anything and letting the limited moonlight streaming through the window guide his way.

When he locates what appears to be a lump of clothing, he crouches down and feels it out. Luckily, it’s his jeans, along with his underwear, with his phone, wallet, and keys still tucked inside the pockets. Using the glow of his phone screen, he quickly locates his shirt that’s near the door. Somehow, he doesn’t find his socks, but he doesn’t care enough about them to look and risk time in which Baekhyun can wake up.

Unlocking the door, Chanyeol tip toes into the hallway. Since he shut the bedroom door, he’s now free to turn on his flashlight. It’s a small apartment, so it doesn't take long for him to make it into the living room where the front door is only feet away.

Chanyeol almost has a heart attack when the light shines over the lump sleeping in a dog bed. He’s already forgotten about Baekhyun’s dog who is now looking at him curiously. He gets up, happily wandering over to where Chanyeol is standing. 

“I’m sure he will be awake soon to feed you,” whispers Chanyeol. He’ll feel guilty if he doesn’t pet Mongryong, so he crouches down to give him a few head pets, “but I gotta go.” He stands back up before Mongryong’s fur can cause his allergies to flare. In just a few steps he can be out of here.

As he gets closer to the door, his flashlight highlights all the little things that make Baekhyun’s place a home. He didn’t catch any of it due to his drunken, horny haze, but his eyes catch on the picture frames, adorable pillows, and even the workout equipment tucked into the corner. 

If Chanyeol continues to keep looking around, he’ll just walk straight back into Baekhyun’s bed. He keeps his eyes to the floor when he makes it to his discarded shoes. He shoves his feet in and he’s officially ready to leave. Unlocking the door, he steps out before shutting it as quietly as possible. Without looking back, he pads down the hallway to the elevator.

It’s been a month since he slept with Baekhyun.

Okay, so maybe Chanyeol had lied when he said he never thought about someone he had a one night stand with afterwards, but at least he hasn’t seen Baekhyun since then. He hasn’t even been to any clubs since then, but that’s because Chanyeol is faced with a bigger problem than potentially running into a one night stand he thinks he might have fallen in love with at first sight.

It started the day after he slept with Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol had walked the entire way back to the club where he retrieved his car. He went back to his house where he took a long, hot shower and changed into clean clothes. He then went straight back to sleep so he could get a few more hours in before having to wake up again.

He only got about an hour and a half in when Sehun called him reporting that two runners for the gang were shot dead. It’s not uncommon for murder to occur in such a dirty scene, but it’s a raise for concern when Sehun said they were shot right between the eyes. It was definitely the work of a sniper.

With ten more of his men dead up to this current point, Chanyeol is at a loss of what to do. Kyungsoo can’t even come up with any leads pointing to who is doing this. It’s clear another gang is targeting them, but with all the wiped security footage from places where the bodies were found, it’s impossible to find any evidence.

It’s not like he can cease all trades and purchases. Everyone knows the risk that comes with this deadly lifestyle, but it doesn’t make it any less unnerving. Chanyeol needs his men to do his work and if he doesn’t get supplies first or turns down buyers, then people he doesn’t like will get to them. Chanyeol can’t let that happen.

“Are you sure you don’t want extra men coming with us?” worries Jongin.

Chanyeol is getting ready for a trade. One of his acquaintances has something Chanyeol wants and vice versa. They agreed to meet up at a safe location to do the deal. Jongin is just paranoid that the sniper that’s been targeting Chanyeol’s guys will somehow find out about this meetup. If Chanyeol gets taken out it would be devastating. Well, devastating for Phoenix, the rest of the Korea crime world would probably throw parties.

“You, Sehun, and Kyungsoo will be with me. You guys can help keep an eye out for anything suspicious. You know I trust you guys more than anything.”

Chanyeol appreciates Jongin’s concern. Out of the four of them, Jongin is the one who takes safety the most seriously. He always plans extra escape routes and is quick to figure out plot holes in plans. It drives him insane how Sehun and Chanyeol are more ‘go with the flow and see what happens’ kinda guys while Kyungsoo expects his plans to go 100% without issue.

“Of course we’ll be watching, hyung. I’m just on edge about this sniper.” Jongin follows Chanyeol into the garage where Kyungsoo is loading duffle bags into one of Chanyeol’s cars. Sehun is there too, but he’s drinking out of an ice tea bottle instead of doing any kind of work.

“It will only just be a minute. It’s as simple as that,” assures Chanyeol. Jongin knows how this works by now. Half the time no words are even spoken when he and his buddy meet up. It’s no use of exchanging small talk with these kinds of deals.

“Still.” Jongin still looks uneasy. Chanyeol mentally notes that maybe he should give the younger a break. Maybe schedule a small trip for him where he can get daily massages and relax in a hot spring. An anxious Jongin will make for an anxious Sehun, which will make for an anxious Chanyeol and a Kyungsoo who has to knock sense into everyone.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo when he slams the trunk shut. With a nod, Kyungsoo slips into the passenger side seat. Sehun whines, saying he already claimed shotgun, but he still settles behind Kyungsoo in the backseat. Jongin wordlessly clicks his seatbelt in place.

“Okay, let’s go.” Chanyeol shuts off the car. They all exit and shuffle to the back of the car where Kyungsoo opens it. They each grab a bag, setting off towards the designated meeting spot after closing the trunk.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun remain a respectful few feet behind their leader as they make their way between the dingy buildings. As they step closer Chanyeol can spot his acquaintance with a few of his close people standing in the distance. He also has his own fair share of bags full of the weapons that Chanyeol needs.

Just as he’s about to open his mouth in a greeting, gunshots ring out through the area. His first instinct is to duck and cover before he drops the bag and whips out his concealed gun. He fires a few shots in the direction in which he heard the first shots. Behind him, Chanyeol can hear more guns being fired from Kyungsoo’s, Jongin’s, and Sehun’s guns. 

“Motherfucker,” Chanyeol seathes when he catches a flash of someone running away at the edge of his vision. Out of pure rage, he bolts after the person. It’s an irrational thing to do, but the reason why Chanyeol has three top trusted men is because of his irrational tendencies. 

“Hyung!” he hears Jongin call after him, but Chanyeol is already almost out of sight. If no one is injured, they can settle the trade. He’ll be back after he handles his new unexpected business. 

“I swear to fucking god I will catch you,” Chanyeol mutters to himself. With his long legs, it’s easy for him to catch up with the person. Even though they’re running at an impressive speed, Chanyeol’s long legs always give him the advantage. 

“You asshole!” Chanyeol manages to get close enough to the figure to lunge at them.

It’s easy to take the person down since he is way taller than them. After a power struggle since the person is surprisingly strong, Chanyeol manages to pin the body down. Holding both scrawny wrists together in his left hand, he begins to whip punches across the person’s face in a blind rage.

“Okay! Okay!” comes the weak plea from the person underneath Chanyeol. The words seem to break Chanyeol from his trance as he looks down at the bloodied face, breathing heavily. 

“You’re weak,” sneers Chanyeol in disgust. A few punches are nothing compared to some of the shit he’s gone through when he was at a lower rank. He went light on this person.

“Wait a minute.” Chanyeol’s breath stops and his blood freezes when he catches sight of the mole at the corner of the guy’s mouth. The mole that’s in the exact same position as the mole of the guy he slept with a month ago, Baekhyun. Baekhyun who he’s been thinking about frequently since that night.

“Hi, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stares up at him, his eyes lit up in amusement and his lips are curled into a mischievous smile. Though his nose is a bloody mess and it drips down his face, he still looks as beautiful and breathtaking as the first time Chanyeol saw him.

“What the fuck.” Chanyeol’s complete and utter shock causes his grip to unconsciously loosen. This gives Baekhyun the opportunity to wiggle his way out of Chanyeol’s grasp. Brain short circuiting from the shock, Chanyeol stands up, allowing Baekhyun to stand up as well.

“Baekhyun?” 

There is no way this is the same guy who fawned over his dog and has cutesy family pictures scattered all over his house. Now, the guy has bright red hair and is dressed in all black. His fingernails are polish free, but rings still decorate his fingers.

“That’s me!” Baekhyun chips as if they had been long lost friends who randomly ran into each other. As if his nose isn’t busted and bloody due to Chanyeol’s hand. “Do you like my new hair? I did it a few days ago.” He runs a hand through his hair, messing with the strands.

“It- uh, it looks good,” says Chanyeol dumbly. He’s still having a difficult time processing what is currently happening. It’s easy to put two and two together to know that Baekhyun seems to be the sniper taking out his men, but the image of a sweet looking Baekhyun from the club is still burned in his head.

“I’ve known who you were from the very start. It was so obvious you wanted to fuck me that first night you saw me.” Baekhyun takes slow steps towards Chanyeol and the other takes a step back unconsciously. “I knew you told Rośe to tell you when she saw me next, so that’s why I came back the week after.” He continues to saunter up to Chanyeol, forcing him against a wall.

“Why did you sleep with me?” questions Chanyeol. He feels uneasy now that he’s cornered. He made sure he wiped his hands of Baekhyun once he left his apartment, but it seems like they were fated to meet again.

“‘Cause you are incredibly hot.” Baekhyun grins, the blood from his nose has now made its way to staining his teeth. “I’ll be honest. That night, sleeping with you was out of my own free will. I didn’t do it to get any info or anything, you’re just hot.” Baekhyun steps in closer, so much so that their chests almost touch. He looks up to meet the eyes of the cornered male.

“You left such pretty bruises on my skin,” he whispers sensually. “I spent so much time staring at them in the mirror. I was actually upset when they began to fade. I kept going back to White Noise in hopes you’d be there, but it was obvious you were avoiding me. That wasn’t very nice. Did I not suck your- 

Chanyeol can’t resist the lust that began to simmer in his veins due to Baekhyun’s words. He grabs a fistful of the red hair and brings his head level to Baekhyun’s in order to roughly crash their lips together. Baekhyun responds with just as much fire and passion into the kiss, not at all bothered by the bruising force Chanyeol is using.

Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol manages to push his tongue into his mouth. Chanyeol should be disgusted by the tang of blood that’s staining Baekhyun’s mouth, but he continues to lick into his mouth, memorizing each inch like he did that one night. The little whimpers that escape the back of Baekhyun’s throat makes Chanyeol want to strip him and take him there in the dingy alleyway.

That thought seems to break Chanyeol from the spell he was put under. Suddenly, he removes his hand from the back of Baekhyun’s head and shoves him away with as much force as he can muster. Baekhyun yelps at the abrupt movement, but he remains standing as his chest heaves form their intense makeout.

“Ah, I missed that.” Baekhyun wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, causing blood to smear across it even more. His lips are swollen from the force of their kiss.

“Hyung?” In the distance, the two can hear a voice calling out. Chanyeol knows it’s Sehun. They probably tried to contact him through his phone, but answering his phone had been the least of his concerns right now.

“Oh, no, looks like I gotta run.” Baekhyun frowns, seemingly genuinely upset. He glances over in the direction where Sehun’s voice can be heard still calling out for Chanyeol. 

“I hope to see you again soon.” With an air kiss blown Chanyeol’s way, Baekhyun bolts off, climbing up an emergency ladder before he’s out of sight.

Chanyeol loathes to admit it, but he also hopes he sees Baekhyun again soon.


End file.
